Building A Home
by IntriguePrincess0621
Summary: "I love you Beth." A confession he had ran from for almost a month now, ever since they escaped the prison attack and lost track of everyone else in the group. She was all he had left in the crazy apocalyptic world and he was all she had now.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon emerged slowly from a terrifying dream, but you'd never guess it from his facial expression. He was always so calm and collected even in the face of mortal danger. He blinked a couple times to try and banish the demons that haunted his dreams. Trying to sit up he realized he was partially pinned by a arm across his chest. He looked down at the sleeping angel that was Beth Greene. He watched her sleep for a few moments before he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She sighed softly and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. Muttering barely above a whisper she spoke his name. He allowed a smile for an instant before sliding a hand down her cheek. She stirred for only a moment but remained asleep, lost in whatever dream had taken hold. "I love you Beth." He whispered, more to himself. A confession he had ran from for almost a month now, ever since they escaped the prison attack and lost track of everyone else in the group. She was all he had left in the crazy apocalyptic world and he was all she had now. He'd be damned if he'd let any harm come to her. He belonged to her and only her now.

He laid back down and stared at the speckled night sky and drifted back to sleep with her curled safely beside him. But as he slept Beth's eyes slowly opened. Without moving her body she shifted her eyes up to his face. Had she heard him correctly? Did he really love her? A thousand thoughts popped into her mind at once which she fought to silence. In the end she gave up trying to put reason to her conflicting emotions and instead, she slowly closed her eyes whispering. "I love you too Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of birds singing awoke Daryl long before he noticed Beth wasn't curled up against his side. Panic swept through him as he sat up and looked around for her. Years of tracking instincts were rapidly failing him as the sound of his racing heart blocked out any senses he normally relied on. "Beth!" He shouted desperately.

"What on earth are you yelling' about?" Beth whispered harshly .

Relief came like waves on a shore to Daryl as she walked into view with an armful of wild strawberries. Her big beautiful eyes focused on him with a mix of worry and confusion. "Where the hell did ya disappear to?" Daryl said roughly, perhaps more so than he intended.

Beth smiled gently and held up her arms a little bit, careful not to drop any of the ripe berries. "I brought breakfast," She turned her head and nodded towards a grove of trees where she had found them. "There's a whole bunch..." She turned back to face Daryl. To her surprise he was only a step away from her. "Over there." She continued as a whisper. Daryl seemed upset and it dawned on her that she probably should've waited for him to wake off before wondering off. A strange feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. For a moment she had forgotten what kind of world they lived in now. How could she have been so stupid?

Daryl could see the realization wash over face and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He sighed away the remnants of his anger and reached up and patted her head. "Don't do it again."

Beth offered no argument, except to herself when the warmth of his hand faded away from the top of her head. They took a few minutes gathering a few more of the bigger berries and wrapped them up in a bandana Daryl managed to pack before they had fled. Daryl watched Beth as she bit into a large berry as they walked through the trees. He noticed the berry had stained her lips slightly and found himself wanting to taste her lips. He was certain they tasted far better than any strawberry nature could produce. She caught him staring and chuckled. "Wanna taste?"

Yes, was the answer that screamed in Daryl's mind, instead he simply nodded. Before he could hold out his hand to take the berry she offered, Beth had moved past his hand and held the half bitten fruit a mere inch from his lips. He looked at her and then the berry, her hand trembled slightly under his stare, something she hoped he hadn't noticed. Which he did. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around hers in response, stilling the tremors in her hand but couldn't help the ones scampering down her spine. He locked eyes on her and bite into the berry gently, catching the tip of her pointer finger in his teeth. He watched as her cheeks turn a few shades darker when he closed his lips around her finger, watched her lips part as he slowly pulled back from her hand, and watched as she almost came undone when licked his bottom lip.

She wanted to kiss him then, every nerve ending in her body was screaming in protest when he turned and headed off along the game trail. Staring after him she released a slow sigh...she loved him, she really did love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Hey everyone, so this took off out of no where :) Anyway, I'm taking a day off work tomorrow and won't be posting again until Friday. So in the mean time feel free to review and tell me what everyone thinks so far and I'll see ya back her on Friday ;) ~ K

Having walked for a few hours and only encountering three walkers, Daryl concluded that this area was relatively safe. Nothing would ever be completely safe in his mind, not after what happened at the prison and not when it came to Beth's well being. The pair walked down the middle of a dirt road they happened upon a few miles back, talking about the future of all things. Daryl marveled at Beth, despite being in a world like this she still managed to talk about her dreams.

"... and there will be flowers in the front yard..." Beth went on mapping out her dream house. "Or maybe a garden..."

"You women and your flowers." Daryl teased.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know Daryl, it is a scientific fact that flowers make people smile...not just us women."

"What ever you say." Something shiny on the side of the road in front them caught Daryl's eye and he held an arm out in front of Beth. "Stay here." He stepped forward. Every couple of steps he'd look over his shoulder at Beth who stood in silent curiosity. He knelt down and pulled a side some English Ivy to reveal a old mail box. Daryl looked across the road and noticed an overgrown dirt driveway. He motioned to the driveway and called over his shoulder to Beth. "Looks like there might be a house up that way."

Beth was at his side in an instant. "Couldn't hurt to check it out." She adjusted her back pack and walked boldly across the road and down the driveway. "You comin' or not?"

Daryl shook his head and whispered "Bossy brat."

"What was that?" Beth practically sang as she turned on her heels to face Daryl as her easily caught up to her.

"Nuthin'" He said walking past her with a little wink. Beth grinned so wide it wrinkled her nose. Daryl loved when she did that. Actually, now that he thought about it, there very few things he didn't love about her.

Rounding a bend in the driveway Beth gasped at the sight of a modest sized cabin next to a small creek. Excitement nearly out weighed her better judgement when she took an excited step towards the seemingly abandoned dwelling. Daryl made a disapproving sound and pointed to the small group of walkers shuffling around the back of the cabin. Beth deflated a little bit but pulled out her buck knife from her side holster and sighed. "Do you think this place is worth killing them for?"

Daryl looked at her for a moment or so. He saw her excitement fading from her eyes and reality started setting in. This was one of those rare moments he didn't like about her, when he could actually see the hope and wonder leaving her eyes. He saw it that first night after they got separated from the rest of the group. He held her as she cried through the night until she fell asleep from exhaustion. He never wanted to see her like that again. So he took his crossbow off his shoulder and took aim at the zombie. Without a single word he launched an arrow and hit the zombie right between the eyes. He walked forward a few steps and then looked back at Beth. "Well, you comin' or not?" He turned away to focus on a pair of zombie rounding the corner of the house. He didn't have to look at Beth to know she was smiling at him, he could feel it in his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After a extensive sweep of the property and near by work shed, Daryl sat on the bank of the creek while Beth straightened up things inside. It was an adorable cabin with a loft bedroom that looked out over in living room and large windows face the setting sun. Beth stood in front of a large dresser with a floor length mirror to her right. She opened the top drawer and blushed at all the lacy under garments she discovered. Pulling out a black nightgown she turned to the mirror and held it up to her delicate frame. Seemed like a perfect fit and then a dark thought popped into her mind. A vision of what Daryl would do or say if he saw her in something like this. She chewed on the her lip and walked over to a small corner window and peeked out to see Daryl still sitting by the creek. Deciding it could hurt to try it on she quickly stripped out of her clothes and slipped the gown on. Examining herself in the mirror again she barely recognized her own reflection.

Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest as she ran a hand down the curve of her hip and the slowly back up and across her chest. Her body literally erupted into goosebumps when her thought turned to Daryl's hand exploring every inch of the silky fabric. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side, softly releasing a moan. She ran a hand down the middle of her chest, down her stomach and stopped just before her inner thigh.

"Beth, where you at?"

Daryl's voice from down stairs nearly gave her a heart attack. "I-I'm up stairs." She heard his foot steps coming up the stairs. For a split second she hesitated telling him to wait. A small voice whispered in her mind... _let him see._ But her better judgement won out. "Actually, I'm changing, can you give me a second?"

Daryl had stopped a few steps before the loft edge. "Oh...Ok. Take your time."

She heard him head back down stairs and breathed out a frustrated groan. Now was not the time, but she felt something shift inside of her and she knew...soon, very soon.

...

Daryl had caught a few trout from the creek and had built a cozy fire outside. "Hungry?" He asked Beth who sat on the wood porch, chewing on her thumb watching him.

She nodded eagerly, "Famished."

He platted a fish for her and handed it to her before grabbing his own plate and sitting a step lower than her. "You look nice."

She blushed and looked down at the spaghetti strap yellow sun dress she found in the closet. "She had good taste, who ever she was. Guess we have to thank him for the fishing stuff." She smiled down at her plate.

Daryl nodded and bit into his dinner. "It's not what you described but..."

Beth cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean 'what I described'?"

Daryl pointed with his fork at the front yard. "We could find some wildflowers or something." Beth stared at him and then to the spot he had pointed out. "It's not much right now."

"Are you saying...?" She breathed.

"We could make this a...home" The moment he said the last word she set her plate down quickly and pressed her lips to his. His eyes closed and tossed his plate to the ground. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist.

They broke apart and he kissed her forehead. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She breathed.

"Beth..."

"I'm know... you don't want anyone in there..." She pressed her hand against his chest. "But I will never stop trying to chip away at that wall you've built."

Daryl kissed her again, gently and deeply. "You already have."

"Oh Daryl..." She cooed before bringing her hands to his face and planted several kisses on his lips. "Do you...want to go inside..."

"Is that what you want?" He asked softly. She blushed and tilted her head down. He put his thumb underneath her chin lifting her head back up to look at him. "Nothing you don't want to..."

"I do...I swear I do, it's just..."

"Nothing you don't want girl..." He said firmly.

"I just don't want you to think... I just don't want you to disappear."

"Woman, shut up and kiss me." He said before kissing her again. "I am never going to leave your side. You saved me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Good morning my loves, this chapter gets a bit...steamy but I'd like to think appropriate all at the same time. Still in case it gets you a bit to worked up...you may just wanna wait til chapter six gets posted later today.

Beth awoke from amazing dream that left a Cheshire cat like grin on her face. She stretched her arms over her head and contemplated staying in bed all morning, maybe go to town with her father and sister. It was Saturday after all. Or was it Sunday? Beth sat up slowly and looked at her surroundings, this didn't look like her bedroom. All at once she remembered, she remembered when everyone got sick, remembered the dead coming back to life, remembered her father, and remembered Daryl. Tears streamed down her face as she brought her knees to her chest and screamed his name.

He heard her scream from inside and took off like a shot, crossbow at the ready. "Beth!" He came tearing up the stairs and rounded the corner to find Beth sitting up in bed sobbing hysterically. He lowered his crossbow and rushed to her side. "Beth, look at me darlin'," He whispered. "Look at me."

Beth looked up, chest heaving and flushed from crying. "I'm s-sorry, I-I forgot where I was for a second...I forgot what happened to daddy and everyone else..." Daryl laid his crossbow down on the floor and motioned for her. She crawled on his lap and let out a ragged sob into the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. "You saved me too, you know that right?" Lifting her head slightly she grazed the side of his neck with her tear soaked lips. She kissed a trail to his jaw and only stopped when she reached the corner of his mouth. "I want to...I do. Please."

At the last word Daryl Dixon lost every ounce of self control and kissed her...hard. He released her for what seemed like forever as she pushed gently back across the bed. Crawling over him she ran a hand up his chest. She straddled his waist and pressed herself against him. Her lips parted letting out a soft groan when his hand found her hips and hiked up the bottoms of the sundress she had fallen asleep in, revealing that was the only thing she had sleep in. "You're killing me, girl."

"You're still dressed." She cooed.

Sitting up she made quick work of his vest and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his sculpted chest, she grazed her fingertips across several odd scars. "Merle wasn't the best sibling." He murmured, and brought her scar covered wrist to his lips. "We're both damaged goods."

Beth took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I will never hurt you, Daryl Dixon. I promise you that."

He undid his jeans and kissed her neck. "I love you Beth."

"I love you more." She breathed the moment before he took her. Beth slipped into completely and utter bliss having found a reason to live again as well as the man who she was born to love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They remained tangled up together in bed for the remainder of the morning and part of the afternoon, lost in each others' company. Beth slept soundly beside Daryl who watched her chest rise slowly up and down, absolutely in love. A sudden noise outside drew his attention away from Beth. It didn't sound like a threat, but still he refused to take any chances when it came to her safety. So Daryl got out of bed and dressed quietly as to not wake his sleeping angel. On his way down the stairs he notice a fire place in the corner and couldn't help but imagine her pressed against his side in the fire light in the dark winter nights that were just a few more weeks away.

He opened the front door and right away noticed the lone walker staggering by, it turned when it noticed him. Daryl walked up to him and was about to plant his buck knife through his head when a loud shot rang out. The walker fell before Daryl felt the bullet pass through his right shoulder, shattering his shoulder blade. The pain was so intense he was on the verge of blacking out when he heard footsteps running up to him and voices...familiar voices.

"Oh my God, Daryl?!"

...

It took several days for Daryl to regain consciousness and when he did Beth was sure her face was the first he saw. "Daryl..." she whispered stroking his head. "Come back to me, my love."

"W-Who...I saw..." He forced his eyes to focus on Beth, but a few familiar smiles came into view. Beth's sister Maggie and her husband Glenn. "Maggie? Glenn?"

"Hey buddy." Glenn said softly.

"Daryl, I am SO sorry, I didn't see you until the last second..." Maggie explained desperately.

Daryl glared at her. "You shot me?!"

"Accidentally." Maggie said shrugging slowly.

Daryl growled at her and slowly sat up with Beth's help. "Is anyone else with you or is it just little miss quick draw over here?"

Beth tried not chuckle. "Everyone else is outside." He looked at her and could see she was more worried about him then anything else. So much for their home together.

"I'll go let Rick know you're awake." Glenn said ushering Maggie towards the stairs.

"Again, I am SO sorry. Just saying." Maggie said before Glenn gently nudged her down the stairs.

Daryl turned to Beth. "Remind me to kick that girls' ass later."

Beth quickly pressed her lips to his. The days of worry and sleepless nights flowed through her kiss. "I was so worried about you." She murmured as she pulled away. She opened her big doe-like eyes were glassy with tears.

"Don't cry girl, It'll take more than your sisters bad aim to kill me." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh um...by the way...They um...don't know...about us."

"So, we'll tell 'em." Daryl said matter of factly.

"Yes ofcourse, it's just that..."

Daryl frowned. "Not the right time?"

Beth looked away. "This changes nothing... I love you more than anything in this whole fucked up world."

Daryl studied her for a few moments before he heard Rick rushing up the stairs. Rick smiled and walked to Daryl's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot...again."

Rick chuckled. "You seem to have become a bullet magnet." He looked at Beth and nodded downstairs. "Would you mind looking after Judith with Carl."

Beth forced a smile before nodding. "I'll see you later Daryl." She tried to hide the hurt from her voice, luckily only Daryl seemed to notice it. He nodded and watched her walk out of sight down the stairs.

Rick turned back to Daryl. "We need to talk..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is gonna be so short, but it's the weekend and I am off on holiday until Monday. Please enjoy and have a fun and safe weekend.

Everything went painfully back to normal, Rick kept Beth unintentionally busy with Carl and Judith over the next couple of weeks and Daryl was able to steal a few precious moments with Beth when ever he was strong enough to get out of bed, which was few and far between. One particular afternoon Beth was allowed to go on a hunt with Daryl and Glenn. With Daryl's shoulder out of action, Glenn was nominated as designated replacement. Glenn was a sent down one path while Beth and Daryl travel down the opposite in search for hare or deer.

Beth could barely keep her hands to herself as Daryl watched for Gleen to disappear out of sight. The instant he did, he scooped Beth up in his good arm and backed her up against a tree. "Damn, I've missed you girl."

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded. Her eyes flashed with a primal desire as she peeled off her tank top.

He pressed her bare back against the tree again and it hurt for only a few moments before she had her mind on other things as his hands undid her shorts. He was inside her before she could catch her breath. The familar and exsquite bliss washed over them both. As she reached the precipice of her orgasam she buried her head in his good shoulder and screamed his name sending him over the edge too. They tumbled down the mountain of their desire together and that's when Daryl said it. "Marry me."

Beth, cheeks a glow and chest still heaving, looked into his eyes and whispered. "What...what did you just say?"

Daryl kissed her cheek and her leaned forward and said. "Marry me, Beth Greene."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"I don't want to ever be with another people as long as I live."

Beth's blue eyes glazed over with tears and her bottom lips quivered as she held back a sob. "Yes...Yes Daryl Dixon, I will marry you."

Daryl kissed her gently and passionately. "I will love you until the day I die Beth."

She smiled and that's when tears she had fought back came cascading down her cheeks. "I will love you even after I die. I will never love another person for the rest of my life." She kissed him gently. "Oh... by the way...We're gonna need to get a bigger cabin."

Daryl chuckled. "You think?"

Beth giggled. "Well yes, that and...I'm pregnant Daryl."

"Are...Are you sure?"

Beth smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm positive." Her smile faded when she saw his face change. "Are you alright, love?"

Daryl looked at the ground for a few moments and then back up at her, tears in his eyes. He kissed her quickly. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Beth beamed. "Yes sir, Mr. Dixon."

"You're gonna be a mom, Mrs. Dixon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: Good Morning my loves, any one else see The Walking Dead yesterday? Omg, I have never been so happy in my entire life. I cried like a baby and it was only the first 4 minutes. I screamed (and my poor husband) at my screen something to the tune of "I told you so, I told you so!" *Heavy Happy Sigh* Ok, I've got a few good chapters planned today so sit tight and yes, M23...breathe :D lol. Love K

As the long winter nights forced everyone inside, Beth and Daryl found finding any alone time next to impossible. It was almost too much for Beth to bare. So one night as the snow fell softly outside Beth set down her fork and cleared her throat. The buzz of conversation slowed to a heavy silence, with the only sound coming from a babbling Judith and a log in the fire place cracking. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she stood up slowly. "I just wanted to thank Glenn for finding that deer," She started. Glenn had taken down a large buck, ensuring the group would be well fed for quite some time. Everyone made little noises of approval and Rick even patted Glenn on the back.

"It was nothing." Glenn blushed before Maggie planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Beth took a deep breath and smiled. "I am so grateful that you guys found us, Daryl and I... I wasn't sure if we were ever gonna see any of you again."

"We'd always find each other." Rick said proudly. "We're family."

Beth nodded, trying desperately to get to the point. She looked at everyone before locking eyes of Daryl. Without even having to say a word, he got to his feet and to the surprise of everyone at the table walked over to Beth's side. "It's ok, I'm right here." He whispered so softly that only Beth could hear.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I...I have a confession to make." Everyone's eyes furrowed slightly in curiosity. "I...am pregnant."

Maggie spit out her food in shock. "I'm sorry...what?!"

Carol laughed from the end of the table nervously. "You can't possibly be serious."

Beth firmly held her smile. "I am."

"Holy shit." Glenn murmured.

Rick got to his feet so quickly it started everyone a little bit. "What were you thinking? You're just a child yourself. Bringing a baby in to a world like this..."

"Rick...Beth is far from a child." Michonne said softly looking over at Judith. "This is a blessing, as was Judith."

Maggie stood up and made her way to Beth. "Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

Beth nodded. "I wasn't planning for this...but it's happened and I just wanted you all aware."

"Who is it?" Glenn asked.

Beth placed a hand on her belly and shook her head. "I don't know really...I mean I'm only about..."

"No Beth," Maggie snapped. "Who is the father?"

Beth took a step closer to Daryl's side and watched everyone's mind nearly explode of out their skulls. Maggie's jaw dropped. "You... and my sister."

Glenn rushed to Maggie's side as she put a hand on her head and begun to pace. "Maggie, take a deep breath..." he whispered softly.

"You slept, with my sister!?" Maggie shrieked pointing a finger into Daryl's face. Beth tried to put herself in between her furious sister and the love of her life. He gently pushed her aside and offered to excuse or defense against Maggie as she slapped him across the face. "I am SO NOT sorry I shot you."

"Maggie!" Beth snapped.

"Be quiet," Maggie barked. "I don't understand why and yet..." She turned and looked at Glenn. "I do all at the same time. I understand finding the unexpected. Am I upset? Extremely." She hissed the last word to Daryl. "But I can tell you love her."

"With all my heart." Daryl said firmly.

Beth's frown melted into a smile. "Thank you." She whispered and hugged Daryl gently before moving on to her sister. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Daryl... a word, please." Rick said motioning to the front door.

Beth grabbed for Daryl's hand. "Rick please..."

Rick held a hand up and smiled. "Beth, it's okay, I just want to talk to him."

Daryl smiled and kissed her hand. "I'll be right back."

Beth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't be gone too long, my love."

"I won't." Daryl smiled.

...

"I don't know what to say..." Rick started.

Michonne crossed her arms firmly across her chest as she let out a sigh, a puff of steam trailing off into the night. "There isn't much to say is there?" She said. "He loves he Rick, even you have to see that."

Rick remained silent and turned to face Daryl. "I'm not staying away from her, if that's what you're going to ask me."

Rick shook his head. "No. I don't think that would do us any good now." He sighed. "We're gonna have a lot to do when the snow melts."

Daryl nodded. "I'll go out scouting tomorrow. We'll find a bigger place...more food..."

"Not with your shoulder..." Michonne said matter-of-factly. "We have enough to get us through, the stream hasn't froze over yet... we can get through."

Rick nodded. "So you two are serious..."

"I asked her to marry me." Daryl said. Michonne tried to hide a proud smile. "Before she even told me..."

Rick studied Daryl's face. "You've protected her this long." He placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I can't think of anyone more qualified and able to be with her than you. Congratulations."

Daryl nodded as Daryl does and the group went back inside unaware of several pairs of eyes watching them from the tree line across the creek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: Hello My Loves, I fear I am coming down with a bit of a bug of sorts. My mind is turning into mush. I will be working on Chapter 10 tonight and it may or may not make it on here tonight. Just wanted you all to know I love ya and will surely feel better come tomorrow.

The next morning was peaceful enough, the ladies of the group had spent most of the night gabbing and gushing over Beth's announcement and now were sprawled out in the living room fast asleep. Daryl sat outside on the porch looking out at the nothing in particular when a sound behind him snapped him out of his daze. Maggie stepped out onto the porch with a little yawn and quickly wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. "Morning." She stated sleepily.

Daryl nodded and offered her a seat beside him, which she smiled and accepted. A few moments of silence passed before Daryl sighed. "I didn't plan any of this."

Maggie smiled. "Who does?" She let out a slow sigh. "I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did last night. It's just..."

Daryl held a hand up. "It's ok, I'm not sure if I would've been as kind if my little sister was pregnant by a guy like me either."

"A guy like you?" Maggie said tilting her head.

"Well I ain't no saint Maggie, we both know that. I've done some terrible things and hurt a lot of people for reasons I thought made sense..." Daryl started, then rubbed the back of his head. "I have never met someone as strong as Beth. She is the only thing that makes sense."

Maggie beamed and touched Daryl's arm. "I have to admit, I was upset...I think no matter what I'll always see her as just my baby sister and not the young lady she has turned into. But at the end of the day it's not up to me or anyone else here. You two have been through a lot and you both made it work. So, it will take some getting used to on my end, but I am happy...for both of you."

"Thanks, it means a lot." Daryl said. "Even though you shot me."

Maggie made a fake threatening face. "I can do it again."

Daryl gave her half a smirk just before a loud gunshot rang out, shattering the quiet morning. Daryl grabbed on to Maggie's arm, pushing her slightly behind him. They looked and listened for any clue of where or who that shot came from. The others in the group ran out on the porch ready for whatever.

"Where did it come from?" Rick demanded.

"It sounded like it came from the next field over..." Maggie explained before she realized Beth was no where to be seen. "Where's Beth?"

Daryl's heart sank as he looked around for his beloved. "Beth?!" He called running inside the cabin. He tore up the stairs to the loft and found no sign of her. "Beth!" He yelled again.

"Daryl?" A sleepy voice came from down the stairs. Daryl looked over the ledge at a exhausted Beth walking out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" She asked just before a figure emerged from the kitchen from behind her and grabbed her by the back of her hair. The mug she had been carrying fell out of her hands and shattered on the floor before she even let out a scream.

"Beth!" Daryl shouted. "Let her go!"

The man looked up at Daryl with a sly grin on his face. There was a strange scar in the center of his forehead in the shape of a "W" and his eyes flashed with a dark insanity Daryl hadn't seen in a human since his brother. "Not a chance lover boy." He hissed pulling a knife out and resting it below Beth's jaw. Everyone else having heard the commotion rushed in to find the dire scene unfolding. Rick pulled his gun out and pointed it at the man.

Beth cried out loudly as the man dug his knife against her throat a little farther, drawing a little drop of blood. "Try it again and mommy to be won't make it past her first trimester."

"What do you want?" Rick asked slowly.

"Drop the gun and we'll talk." The man growled.

Rick's jaw tightened but he did as the man asked, tossing his gun onto the nearby couch. "Let her go."

"I'm not stupid man, I know you're group is armed to the teeth. I think...the three of us will take a walk."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Maggie roared stepping forward. Daryl took a step down the stairs and the man pushed the blade even hard into Beth's flesh causing her to scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I said stay back!" The man snapped. "Don't think I won't fucking slice her throat in half."

Rick gently grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her back. "What makes you think we'll let you take her anywhere?"

"I don't think, I know." He smiled with his horrible yellow teeth. "Find away to get through the walls and you might see her again."

Before anyone could say or do anything, there came the sound of glass breaking before a deafening bang. Smoke filled the living room, aiding the man escape out the kitchen door from whence he came. Beth's screams faded away as everyone retreated out the front door. The back of the cabin was now engulfed in flames and Daryl was still inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: Good Morning my loves, I am alive and semi-feeling better. I had an awful chest cough yesterday and found myself unavailable to write anything yesterday. Thank you so much for your patience while I was down for the count yesterday. I just want to take a second and say I am so grateful for everyone here, for those who have commented and favorited. Those who have followed and taken time out of their day to read my silly little stories. It means a lot. Have a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving everyone.

...

Fire and smoke filled the space surrounding Daryl, he forced himself up onto his elbows gasping and coughing for air. Having been temporarily knocked out by some sort of flash bang grenade that had come crashing from the loft window, Daryl found him self in a world of trouble. The flames grew all around him and black smoke threatened to engulf him. He had to get out of here.

Beth. He forced his eyes open as her screams echoed in his mind. He had to find her and make sure her and the baby were ok. Once he made it out of this mess, he would never stop looking for them and when he found them he would never let them out of his sight again. The trouble was, he wasn't entirely sure how to escape this. The smoke was getting thicker by the second and the heat of the flames threatened to eat him alive. This...was bad.

"Daryl! Daryl, can you hear me?!" Rick's voice came from somewhere downstairs. "Daryl, answer me!"

"Rick!" Daryl coughed loudly. "I'm upstairs!"

Moments seemed like forever before Rick fought his way upstairs, his face covered with a shirt Daryl didn't recognize. The color of a shirt was the least of Daryl's problems, a beam from the roof had fallen on his left leg while he had been unconscious, pinning him to the ground as the flames danced ever closer.

"Is it broken?" Rick asked through the pink and black plaid shirt.

"I don't think so, but it's heavy as hell." Daryl tried to pull himself forward but didn't get very far.

It took a few minutes, but Rick and Daryl managed to work together to lift the beam off Daryl's leg and make their escape down the stairs. Maggie's face was the first they saw as they rounded the corner of the stairs and headed towards the front door. She smiled and sighed with relief at the sight of Rick and Daryl. "Thank God," She said as Rick set Daryl down on the cold ground. The icy air hit Daryl's lungs and made then sting painfully. He wasn't sure if it was really God's place to be thanked, regardless he was grateful for not being burnt alive. But a new fire consumed his soul, He had to find Beth. No human, alive or walker around would be able to stop him.

"Daryl?" A voice said from a few yards away. "Daryl Dixon, is that you?"

Well...then there was her...fuck...

...

Beth hugged herself as tightly as she possibly could to maintain her body heat. If she didn't get warm soon, she and the baby...she shook her head in an attempt to banish the very idea from her mind. She was stronger than this, she had to be...for the baby and for Daryl.

The metal door to the room in which she was being held opened and it stepped two men. Both had "w"s carved into the foreheads. They circled her menacingly, "Evening." One said slowly. "You're a pretty thing. You were right Jack, she is very pretty."

"I told you I wasn't lying." The other snapped.

Beth winced away as the one named Jack tried to run a hand down her cheek. "Don't touch me!" She warned. The two laughed wickedly and continued to circle her. "What do you want?"

"You..." Jack groaned and made a most inappropriate gesture with his hands. Beth turned away and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"My group will find me and when they do..." Beth growled. "My husband will rip your throats out."

The men laughed again, unfazed by her valid threats. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping his strong arms around her. Her attempts at struggling were fell short as she feared what they would do to the baby if she continued to struggle any harder. "There's a good girl. Now, you are going to behave while the Doctor checks you out."

Beth's eyes locked at a third man, in his mid-fifties,who appeared almost out of no where. He walked up and she could see he had no "w" and his face was gentle and wise, but in this world Beth couldn't take any chances. "Gentlemen, if you please. I'd like to exam this young lady alone."

"Not a chance Doc, I found her...it's only right if I get to watch."

"Have you no sympathy, man. It's bad enough you brought her here without proper protection from the cold and in her condition no less...animals."

"Shut your mouth, Doc. Get on with the check then." Jack said releasing Beth who fell to her knees. "And be quick about it, The boss wants us to be on the road soon." The two men walked out and slammed the large metal door behind them.

"My dear, are you alright?" The doctor whispered gently reaching for her hand. Beth withheld her hand and just stared angrily at the man. "Oh yes, how rude of me. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Allen Ward, Doctor Ward to my friends...you know the one who still have a pulse." Beth's expression remained the same. "Yes, well I'd like to make sure you and the baby are alright. Might I ask how long ago was your last..."

"I'm not telling you anything." Beth growled.

Dr. Ward looked at her and nodded understandably. "Alright, I understand. I have some vitamins that can help. Have you gotten sick yet?"

Beth stared at him, still unwilling to trust him. But she reasoned if he was a doctor, she had a parental duty to make sure she and the baby were ok. "I'm a week late. My last period was five weeks ago. And I haven't felt sick yet."

"We'll consider yourself lucky, my wife had terrible morning sickness with our boys." Dr. Ward said pulling out a container of pre-natal vitamins. "Here, take one of these and in case you do start feeling sick, let me know and I'll find you some ginger tablets."

"Ginger?" Beth asked curiously.

"Helps settle the tummy." He said with a smile.

Beth smiled briefly. "Thank you."

He caught the fast smile and returned it with a gentle smile and a bottle of water. "You mentioned a husband, I imagine he is very excited."

"He is." Beth said after taking the her vitamin and a big swig of water. "Not that we've had much time to celebrate."

"My apologies, I imagine this has been a very trying day." He pulled out a blanket and a stethoscope. "I don't imagine we'll have much luck hearing your little one with these right now, but I'd like to have a listen to your heart... if I may."

Beth nodded and carefully got to her feet. The Doc, very slowly and deliberately explained his ever movement. "I'm gonna listen to your heart first. Good." He moved to her back and listened to her lungs for a few deep breathes. "They sound perfect dear."

"You said you can't hear the baby's heartbeat yet...when will you be able to."

"Oh, I'm afraid without an ultrasound machine, not for quite some time. The baby is only the size of a sesame seed right now." He smiled. "Don't worry dear, I've been told where we're going they'll have all the medical equipment I'll need to look after you."

Beth pulled away from him. "I'm not staying here, my husband and family will be here soon enough."

"Yes, of course. But until that point, I'd like to assure you that I'll do everything in my power to keep you and your baby safe. You have my word." He walked up to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulder. "Keep your chin up dear, hopefully we will both be home soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What are you doing here, Rowan?" Daryl asked for about the hundredth time. The red head just smiled and watched the cabin burn to the ground. Her green eyes were mixed with annoyance at Daryl asking the same question over and over again and a hint of sadness as she watched her childhood home crumble and collapse.

"You'd think you'd be a little more excited to see me." She said after a while. "What has it been two...three years." She turned and looked at Daryl's group, who were whispering and huddling against the cold. "I see you've made some new friends."

"I'm not going to ask you again..." Daryl warned.

Rowan chuckled. "That's what you said ten minutes ago." Rowan sighed and looked the the house one more time. "Come on, we gotta go fetch Kaylee and head back."

Daryl tensed up. "Kaylee...Kaylee is with you? Alive?"

Rowan adjusted her back pack and smiled. "Well she's not dead, as much as that must surprise you. Can't wait to see her face when she sees you."

"I'm not going anywhere without my group and I have to find someone." Daryl said softly.

"Well, I'm not waiting. I had a mission, you all botched it. I'm going home before I catch a cold." Rowan said firmly. "As for the "someone", I'm not sure if we'll be able to help. But I think I can talk to Deanna, our leader, into letting your people stay for a while."

Daryl nodded and walked over to the rest of the group. "She has a group, not far from here. She said she can talk to their leader and see if we can stay..."

"What about Beth?!" Maggie demanded in a whisper. "We need to find her."

"You think I don't know that?" Daryl said roughly. "We need to get little ass kicker some place safe and warm. Then I will be going out and looking for Beth."

"We don't even know this girl!" Rick said suspiciously. "How can we trust her?"

Daryl swallowed hard before saying. "I know her..."

Everyone's eyes widened a little bit. But no one dared ask how he knew her. It was getting colder and colder. Judith needed some place warm and something in her belly soon. Rick pulled Daryl aside and whispered. "I don't need an explanation now, for my daughter's sake I will trust you, but I will need to know sooner rather than later."

Daryl nodded. "Understood. It's getting dark, we need to move." He turned to Rowan and nodded.

"Ok folks," She called. "Follow me please and try to keep up."

...

About a mile up the road, the group approached a pair of SUV's. Leaning up against one was a young attractive man and an equally attractive dark haired woman. The pair turned when they heard Rowan call. Judging by their faces, they weren't expecting such a large group.

"Aaron, I need the wool blanket from the back for the baby." Rowan said walking past him and tossing her pack in driver side of the first SUV. "Kaylee...look who I found..."

Kaylee, the dark haired woman, looked up and gasped. "Daryl...is that you?" Tears formed in her eyes as she ran up to him, stopping just within touching distance. "Oh my god, I...I can't believe it." She touched his face and laughed. "You haven't changed a bit!"

Daryl threw an arm around her and smiled. "You've gotten taller."

Kaylee laughed and hugged him tightly. "I have missed you." She whispered. She laughed again when she noticed the awkward stares from the members of the Daryl's group. "Oh, I see you've made some friends." She released Daryl and walked over to Rick. "Hi, I'm Kaylee... Daryl's girlfriend."

Rick looked at Daryl and slowly said. "Oh, well that's just perfect."

Kaylee tilted her head a little bit and smiled back at Daryl. "Well, I mean technically...I think the limit for maintaining a dating relationship in a apocalypse is like three months without talking." Daryl shrugged and Kaylee waved him off. "So what's my Daryl been up to lately?"

"Oh you know..." Glenn started. "Killing walkers."

"Saving our butts more times than I care to admit." Michonne added.

"Impregnating my sister." Maggie said bluntly. "You know and having a long lost girlfriend... the normal apparently."

Kaylee's eyes widened. "Oh...wow..." She turned to Daryl. "Well, you have been busy."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: hey ladies and gents, sorry about the delay, there was a situation down the road from my work and It took a while for me to get home and update.

An awkward silence fell between everyone in the first SUV driven by Rowan. Rowan looked at her rear view mirror at Daryl who was staring out the back passenger window. Kaylee messaged her temple before sighing. "What's her name?"

"I don't see why that's important." Daryl retorted bitterly.

"It's not, I was just curious." Kaylee snapped. "Why are you biting my head off?!"

"It's none of your business!" Daryl snapped right back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were dead, Daryl and yet here you are...waltzing back into my life like you always do. So forgive me if I'm curious as to who this girl is who has gotten so lucky."

Glenn coughed awkwardly. "Is this trip gonna be long or..." Daryl and Kaylee glared at him. "Never mind."

"For your information, you left me." Daryl reminded her.

Kaylee wheeled around and snapped. "I did no such thing Daryl Dixon, you and that good for nothing brother of yours..."

"Shut your mouth!" Daryl growled.

"Enough!" Rowan slammed on the breaks. "I swear to all things I hold dear, if you two don't stop... I will drop you all off at the next intersection! Understand?!"

Everyone nodded and Rowan quickly caught up with Aaron's SUV. That awkward silence fell between everyone again for some time before Kaylee made a little sniffle sound. Daryl looked up in time to see her wipe her eyes.

"Beth." Daryl said.

"What?" Kaylee asked turning around in her seat to face him.

Daryl sighed and said again. "Beth. Her name is Beth."

Kaylee smiled. "That's a very pretty name and congratulations on the baby, Daryl."

"Thank you." Daryl said roughly.

"And they're married." Glenn chimed in.

"Oh, was that before or after you knocked her up?" Kaylee said with a sneer.

"Say one more word..." Rowan interrupted before Daryl could explode. "From either of you and I'll beat you. Don't think I won't do it."

...

Beth curled up under the blanket the doctor had given her and relished in it's warmth. Reality started to hit her...she may never get to see Daryl, her sister, or any of the group again. It shattered her heart and she begun to sob softly.

The door opened suddenly and she looked up to see two men she hadn't had the misfortune to be introduced yet. "Get up, we're leaving."

Beth wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter. "Where are we going?"

The taller of the two grunted and held out his hand to her. "Come on."

The second man, a handsome twenty something, smiled gently. "It's better if you don't put up a fight."

Beth sighed and more tears streamed down her face. "I just want to go home."

"I know my dear and maybe soon you will, but for now I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us."

"Please, I'm pregnant...my husband...he's probably worried sick..." She managed to say in between sobs. "Please, just let me go and I'll never say a word about this place or you. My group will never need to retaliate against you... please just let me go."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible right now." The first said and re extended his hand to her. Beth sobbed uncontrollably now, forcing the man to scoop her up in his arms. Beth crying slowed to a tiny sniffle as they walked with her down a long hallway. They passed through another large metal door and Beth knew... if she left with them now, she would never get another opportunity. So began her rapid planning for escape.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals, Thank you so much for being so patient while I get over this weird bug that's been going around at my work. Here we are in 2016, I can promise more chapters and tons of new stories for everyone. Love you all! ~K

Beth's heart threatened to beat right out her chest but still she ran as fast and as far as she could. She had slipped her captors less than an hour ago and even though she couldn't hear anyone coming after her, she was not going to take any chances. She had no idea where she was or where she was heading, all she knew was she wasn't going to stop moving until she found a safe place for her and the baby.

The snow swirled around her as she pressed on deeper in the woods, the icy air stinging her lungs sharply. She finally slowed to a brisk walk and like a startled doe she looked around for any sign of danger. She didn't see anyone, but that didn't provide but a moments comfort.

A sound on the wind caught her attention, a strange new sound neither walker nor hunter, but she could tell it SOMEONE. She crept closer threw the trees to the sound until she stood just outside a large clearing where a group of men were arguing over a broken down truck. She disappeared behind a tree and tried to steady her shaken breaths.

"...It was fucking working fine before we left..."The first man snapped over the wind.

"I-I don't know why it won't start..." The second sounded far less in charge. "I'll fix it Neagan..."

"You're damn straight you will, I won't freeze my ass off out here."

Beth peeked out from behind the tree just enough to see the more dominant of the two men start to walk towards her. She was certain he couldn't see her because there was no hesitation in the sound of his approaching foot steps. She slowly held her breath as he came closer, than less than a few feet from her she could hear him relieving himself in the bushes.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Does she announce herself? Would they kill her on the spot or perhaps they could help her? Could she take that kind of chance? How could she not at this point?

"Are you gonna come out and say hello or just hide back there and be rude?"

Beth gasped at the realization that she had been found out. She took a deep breath and walked into view with her arms slightly raised to show she was unarmed and posed no threat. "I-I am unarmed."

"Well, I can see that." The man stood at average height and weight, his short black hair barely moved in the wind. He held his hand out to her. "Are you lost dear?"

Beth looked over her shoulder in the direction of where she had came and quickly decided to skip the bull shit. "I'm on the run from some terrible people, I'm just trying to get back to my family."

He grinned. "You won't get far like that." He motioned to her bare feet, which had turned bright red from being exposed to the cold. "Come. Let's get you warm and some food in you before you freeze."

Beth slowly lowered her arms. "Thank you..."

"Name's Negan and what do I call you princess?" He turned and called over his shoulder.

"Beth, my name is Beth." She said quickly catching up with him.

"Beth," He said pondering for a moment on her it sounded. Seeming to approve of her name he walked up to the younger man. "Well Beth, this is Derek."

He nodded. "Ma'am." He looked to Negan. "I think I got it fixed."

Negan nodded and opened up the passenger side door of the truck. "Hop on in there and warm up, we'll be heading out soon."

Beth nodded gratefully and slid into the warm cab of the truck. She shivered and exhaled slowly as Negan closed the door after Derek slid in beside her. "You must be freezing."

She faked a smile. "A little."

Derek, a young man in his late 20's smiled gently and motioned behind the seat and pulled out a large blanket. "Here, you can use this. It's not the cleanest, but it's plenty warm."

Beth took it happily and wrapped it around shoulders. It smelled like cigarette smoke and oil but it was warm and at this point... it was a thousand times better than being outside.

Negan climbed inside the cab and started the truck right away. He smacked the steering wheel happily and looked at the other two. "Hot damn, looks like we'll make it home before dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, we're..." She blurted out but stopped, but the cat was out of the bag.

"Oh." Negan said softly.

"I won't need to stay long, just until the storm is done and I'll..."She rested a hand on her belly. "We'll be out of your guys hair by tomorrow, I promise."

"Darlin', I am not about to kick a pretty young mother to be like you out in weather like this. You'll be our guest as long as you need..."

Beth smiled. "Thank you so much..."

As the drove off up the road, Beth was confident in her current surroundings, not knowing it was probably the worst decision she had ever made. One that she might not live to see corrected.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Good Morning my loves, I hope everything is going great with you all. Please read and review if you like the chapter or have any comments or concerns. I know this chapter is gonna be short, but I'm just doing some more research for the next couple chapters. I want them to be perfect for you all.

Daryl took careful note of the surroundings as the two SUVs pulled up to a large man-made metal wall. He noted the lack of walkers anywhere, the lack of destruction, and couldn't help but wonder how long a place like this would last.

Rowan killed the engine and turned with a smile to everyone. "Well, welcome to Alexandria."

"Let's get you introduced and fed." Kaylee said, a hint of huffiness still hung in her tone, but for the most part, it had passed. She too smiled at everyone and tilted her head towards the metal gate.

The group gathered their things and followed Rowan and Kaylee in and met their aunt Deanna and uncle Reg.

"Girls." She sighed and hugged them both tightly. "I see you've been busy."

"It's a long story." Rowan said.

Deanna smiled and patted her nieces shoulders and turned her attention to the group. "Welcome, my name is Deanna. This is my husband Reg, " She motioned, "I'm sure you all are starving and exhausted. I do ask that you please hand any and all weapons over...you won't be needing them here."

Rick's jaw tightens and he hesitates, but Judith squirms and fusses in his arm. He knows she is hungry and in need of a serious nap. He turns to everyone and nods, signaling them it's ok. Daryl scoffed slightly and held tightly on to his crossbow which caused Deanna to look a Rowan and Kaylee.

"This is Daryl." Rowan explained.

Deanna's eyes got big and she let out a long 'Oh" and smiled. "That's ok, you can hang on to it for now." She lead the group away down the road.

Alexandria was a gorgeous housing development with quiet streets and friendly faces. None of which the members of the group were used to in the slightest.

Kaylee hung back with Daryl for a few moments. "You know you can trust us...don't you?"

Daryl shrugged. "I haven't stayed alive this long by trustin' too many folks. You know that."

Kaylee nodded and tucked a large chunk of her brown hair behind her ear. "I really have missed you Daryl..."

"Doesn't change anything." He said cutting her off.

Kaylee stopped and stared at him angrily. "What's that supposed to mean Daryl!"

"I ain't got time for your doey eyes...things have changed."

"I wasn't trying to sleep with you Daryl Dixon!" She said trying not to scream. Her head fell and she sniffed back a few tears that had welled up in her eyes. "I was just saying that..." She stopped when she felt his arms around her. She was caught of guard for a instant before she hugged him gently back.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"I forgive you." She smiled and the tears she had tried to hold back slid down her cheek. "Let's get you inside and some food. Then If you'll let me, I'd like to help you find your girl."

Daryl nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'd appreciate that."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello my loves! Finally here we are in chapter 15. I really am sorry it took so long. But I'm finally back on track. So...how about them Broncos ;p WOO! Anyway, please read and review when you have a moment and I'll be updating as much as I can today. ~k

The snow had finally let up but a dense fog had descended across the landscape and road, Beth could only see a few yards in front of the truck. But Negan obviously knew these roads and barely decreased his speed.

"Are we getting close?" Beth inquired gently.

Negan chuckled, "Yes."

Beth smiled and looked at Derek. "So how many people in your group?"

Derek stared ahead out the front window. "A fair few."

Beth tilted her head for a moment before turning to Negan. "Do you two... have any family...there?"

"A fair few." Negan smiled to her. "We're here."

Beth looked ahead and let out a soft gasp at the sight before her. A huge factory emerged from the fog like a gigantic monster, it was surrounded be chain link fence and concrete blocks. Figures moved just outside the layer of fog and Beth realized they were walkers making a undead barrier around the perimeter. It was cleaver really, Beth had to admit that.

The gate opened and Beth got her first glimpse of the residents of The Sanctuary.

...

After the longest shower Daryl had taken his life he stepped out just as Kaylee walked in with fresh towels. She gasped and blurted out her embarrassed apologies. He took to towel from her out stretched hand, her eyes glued to the floor. "You've seen me more naked than this."

"Things...are different now Daryl." She murmured. "You're different. I'm different." He made a noise of agreement and she looked back up at him. "Dinner is almost ready."

Daryl nodded, "I'd like to get started tracking Beth."

"Daryl, you haven't eaten in God knows how long, when's the last time you've slept."

"Doesn't matter."

Kaylee sighed and then nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No, You're sister needs you here..."

"They'll be fine...I promised you..." She chuckled. "Actually I promised you a lot of things..."

Daryl stared at her. Yeah, she had promised a lot. But she was right... they had changed.

...

"Beth, this is Scarlet...Scarlet this is Beth and...plus one." Negan introduced Beth to an intimidating woman in her late 20's with jet black hair and intense green eyes. She made a noise of either annoyance or approval, Beth really couldn't tell.

But she smiled brightly and held out her hand to Scarlet, which she took slowly. "Pleasure." She said softly.

"It's a honor to meet you, I'd like to help out how ever I can." Beth said firmly shaking Scarlet's hand.

She made that noise again, this Time Beth was certain it was approval. "Let's get you settled and fed."

Beth nodded and smiled to Negan and Derek. "I'll see you both later?"

Negan smiled "I hope so."

Derek shot her a little wink. "See you later, Beth."

Beth turned to find Scarlet a few steps a head of her and she quickly caught up with her. They made their way past several male residents who stared at Beth like she was had sprouted a second head. Beth pushed aside the awkward feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach and kept up with Scarlet. "So... how long have you been here?"

"A while." Scarlet led Beth to a small building outside the main factory and opened the door to reveal a small office with a cot and pillow. "There's a change of clothes in the little dresser over there, should be about your size. At least for now. How far along are you?"

Beth was in slight awe of the condition of the room, it wasn't exactly what she had imagined, but it'd do. She sighed and looked at Scarlet. "Only a month or so. Do you have any children?"

Scarlet glared at her and walked back to the door. "I'll be back to get you in a about ten minutes, the other ladies will want to meet you and feed you."

Beth blinked a couple times as she slammed the door behind her. "Ok...bye." Beth groaned. "That's was so rude of me to ask." She snapped at herself. If she was gonna make a good first impression on these people and maybe even have the group come and stay here... she would need to be careful. So she sighed and quickly changed, determined to make a better first impression.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Good Morning my loves, it's another beautiful day and a perfect day to get some chapters updated. Hope your day goes fantastic 3 Also I am totally making up names for a few of these characters. ~K

Beth was escorted to another part of the factory that had been converted into a kitchen, there she was introduced to the ladies of The Sanctuary. Most were nice enough, however they looked at her like just another mouth to feed. Beth was now more determined than ever to make a great impression, to show her worth, and secure a place for Daryl and the others.

Her mind wondered to him as she was chopping up heads of cabbage for a soup. Her ached at the thought of Daryl, she missed him so very much. Now more than ever she wanted to be in his arms and feel his lips on hers. She was so lost in her day dream she didn't even notice a woman named Chole, the head chef if you will, marching over towards her and she was NOT happy.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She screamed, snapped Beth from her day dream.

"I'm sorry?" Beth said softly.

"Do you know how long winter is? I'm guessing you think it's only a few weeks." Chole glared at her and the the pile of cabbage. "The recipe calls for four heads of cabbage, you've wasted atleast six!"

Beth gasped and looked down at the pile of cabbage that far exceed what she was told to chop. "I'm so sorry...I-I can make it up..."

"Oh and how are you gonna do that princess, grow them with your tears?" She snapped, her words like venom.

Beth's eyes filled with tears, she had been here less than an hour and already messing up. "How can I make this up to you...?"

"Get your pretty blonde head out of your ass and try focusing for a second." She snapped and grabbed the tray of cabbage and stormed off.

"Damn it." Beth muttered to herself.

"You ok?" A gentle voice asked from her right side. She turned to face a red haired woman, not to much older than herself. Her green eyes sparkled, even in the overcast light pouring in from the windows of the kitchen. Beth couldn't help but feel a bit calmer in her presence. "Ignore, Chole...she's what you'd call 'Le Diable'. That means the devil." She giggled. "It's funny how four years in French class and that's all I can remember. I'm babbling, my name is Vivian."

"Beth." She smiled almost overwhelmed by the kindness this complete stranger was showing her.

"Beth, it's nice to meet you. Sorry it wasn't under better circumstances. You know what with it being...the end of the world and all." She made a funny face when she said the last part. "So are you originally from these parts or..."

Beth giggled. "I can't even remember where 'these parts' are to be honest. But I grew up in Georgia."

"Oh honey, you are a long way away, this DC. Well atleast, I think we're still in DC. My boyfriend wasn't really good at reading maps."

Beth sighed. She really was far from home, not that there was ever going to be a home that she remembered to go back to. That didn't matter now, all she cared about was being back with Daryl and her family. This place had security and food, surely this place would be a safe place.

"Do you have much family left? I don't mean to pry..."

"I have a group, probably worried sick about me and my husband..."

Vivian sighed happily. "You have a husband? You can't be too much older than me, not that I'm judging. Age is just a number and when you're living you're life day by day out there..."

"He's great, he's gonna be an amazing dad."

"Oh my gosh, are you telling me you're pregnant?" Vivian gasped.

"Yes..." Beth started but was cut off as Vivian grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her aside.

"Listen, we need to get you out of here." She whispered.

Beth looked at her, confusion mixing with concern. "But why, you guys have everything..."

Vivian shook her head quickly, "Trust me, this place isn't good for you or your baby."

"What are you talking about, aside from Chole wanting to rip out my throat and Scarlet being...well Scarlet... I haven't really got a chance to figure her out..."

"You don't want to figure her out, trust me. We need a plan to get you as far away from this plan and Negan as we can... as fast as we can."

"I don't understand, he seems so nice... he was totally ok with me being pregnant."

Vivian covered her mouth for a moment before saying. "So he knows, oh gosh that makes this a little bit worse... we need to get you out of here tonight!" She started pulling her towards the back kitchen door, just out of view of the other ladies.

"Vivian, why is he so bad...?!" Beth snapped quietly.

Vivian stopped and looked back at Beth. "Did you know anything about African lions?"

"I...what? I guess..."

"When a rival male takes over a pride... he insures that _only his_ genes continue... he kills any of the previous cubs." She turned to fully face Beth. "He will kill the baby... and you if you put up a fight."

Beth's heart sank and she could feel the color drain from her face. "Oh my god..."

"Scarlet... Chole...everyone... myself..." She sighed and looked disgusted suddenly. "We are his new pride. Scarlet, is the way she is because Negan killed both of her children shortly after they arrived. She put up a fight and hides her scars well. Beth, we need to get you out of here...now!"

"And where..." A deep voice said opening the door the two girls had been standing in front of. "Exactly...do you two think you can run too?"

"Negan..." Vivian gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello my loves, seems like a LOT of you like the new chapter, so I decided not to keep you waiting for the brand new chapter. Love ya ~K

Negan slowly backed the girls into a corner, like the lion Vivian had made him out to be. Beth could see the deadliness in his once kind eyes and for the first time in a while, she was actually petrified with fear. "Now, if I didn't know any better Viv, it sounded like you were trying to help our new guest escape."

"N-No Negan, I simply meant that Beth was looking rather peaked. I think the cabbage smell was getting to her." She said firmly, showing a level of bravery that even Beth wasn't sure she had at this point. "Isn't that right Beth dear, you said you weren't feeling well."

Negan's cold stare fell upon Beth and she gulped softly. "Yes, I-I think it's a spot of morning sickness."

Negan let out a throaty chuckled and loosened his stance. "Well in that case, please by all means ladies..." He walked back over to the back door and held it open for them.

Vivian nudged Beth forward towards the door. Forcing a tiny smile Beth walked out the door just to have it slam behind her. "Viv!" She screamed.

"It's okay," Negan hissed from the other side. "It just that time of the month for sweet Vivian."

"Negan, please... don't this..." Vivian begged. "I've already lost two...I-I can't go through that again, please..."

Then everything went quiet. Beth pressed her ear to the door and tried to listen the best she could. She heard Vivian whimper and hold back a tiny sob. "Beth, it's ok... I'll talk to you later..."

"Viv!" Beth screamed and slammed her fist on the door. She could hear everything, Vivian's yelps of pain as Negan had his way with her. Beth tried as hard she could to open the door and save her from Negan, but it wouldn't budge. Beth slumped down to her knees on the cold wet ground and sobbed gently. If it killed her, she would get out of this place and she would do everything in her power to take Vivian with her,

She got to her feet and sprinted to the nearest fence, lacing her fingers between the icy chainlink. It was at least a ten foot climb, one slip and she could easily hurt the baby or break an ankle. There was an even bigger problem, a line of chained up walkers too notice of her and shuffled towards her. They stopped just short of the fence line, snapping their teeth and her fingers. She screamed in frustration and spun around to find Scarlet staring her.

"What are you doing?" She asked coldly.

Beth glared. "I'm trying to escape obviously."

Scarlet let out a soft 'hm' and walked towards her. "You're not doing it very well I see."

"Listen, I know what's happeneing here. I know what happened to you...my group can help us... ALL of you... so that he never can hurt any of you again."

Scarlet stopped, eyes widened slightly. "You think _that's_ what's going on." She chuckled. "You've got it all wrong princess. My children were weak." She hissed. "Negan saw that and for the good of the Sanctuary..."

"You can't possibly mean that!" Beth screamed. "They were your children! You're own flesh and blood!"

"You'll see in time. When you're newborn child born..."

"You aren't going to touch my child! Do you hear me? You crazy bitch!" Beth snapped.

Scarlet rushed Beth, grabbing her head and pushing her against the fence which bent out closer to the walkers. Their teeth a mere inch from her cheek now. "This is what's outside of this place...death and suffering. Get used to it." She growled before tossing Beth aside like a rag doll. "Cause with out this place...that's all you'll ever know. I can promise you that."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello my loves, here we are for another thrilling chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and don't worry Scarlet will get hers soon enough. ~K

Kaylee and Daryl had been back tracking for hours now and with the sun threatening to disappear any moment, Kaylee couldn't help but wonder if they were getting any closer to finding Beth. She stayed a few steps behind him so he could properly track through the dusting of snow tha tremained on the ground. One would think it was simple to track a group of people in the snow, but Kaylee knew very well that not all those 'people' tracks weren't always that of the living.

"Are we still heading the right way?" Kaylee asked looking over her shoulder at the setting sun.

Daryl gave a sound of approval. "Can't be too much further."

"You said that an hour ago." She said softly more to herself than to Daryl. She wanted to find Beth, she was obviously VERY important to Daryl, but she hated the dark especially with walkers clearly in the area.

"I told you to stay back with the others." Daryl said roughly.

Kaylee stopped and glared at the back of his head. "I said I would help you and I meant it Daryl."

"I know that." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "I just know you don't like the dark."

Kaylee's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned a light red. "You remember..."

"Of course," Daryl said and it brought back a wave of emotions in Kaylee. Her mind flashed of the night he found her curled up in the corner of an abonded house...like it was yesturday.

 _Daryl heard her whimpering sobs before the beam of his flashlight did. She had been on a hunting trip with her sister and Daryl's brother. A bad idea from the start and Daryl tried to tell her that before she left with them early that morning. But Kaylee insisted that she could handle it and to stop worrying about her so much. But when it came to your first love, you get a little protective._

 _"Kaylee..." He whispered breathlessly at the sight of her._

 _She looked up, shaking from head to toe. "D-Daryl, you're brother..."_

 _"I know." He said rushing over to her side and pulling her into his arms. "He's a prick, but he didn't mean to scare you."_

 _She cried even harder in frustration and embarrasment. "I'm sorry I ran off."_

 _"Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't there for you..."_

 _Kaylee laughed a little. "Daryl, it's not your job to come and rescue me..."_

 _He stared at her. "Yes it is, it will always be my job to chase away the darkness for you."_

And that was the first time Kaylee kissed him and they became absoultely and completly inseperable. She smiled through the pain that stabbed at her heart. How she let that man go, was a mistake she would never fully live down in her mind. But it would never be the time nor would it ever be the place for her to ask for forgiveness. She had fucked up but she would not let his light that he brought to her go out with out a fight. So she marched up to him and hugged him tightly for a few seconds and then patted his shoulder. "Let's go get that girl of yours."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Good Morning my loves! So what did you all think about the Mid-Season Premiere last night?! CRAZY RIGHT?! Anyway, let's get straight into the new chapter and have a great day everyone and sorry this is so short! ~K

Weeks. It had been weeks since Beth had been acquired by Negan and his group of Saviors. Days melted together, she had almost forgotten what freedom even felt like. Negan had kept a safe distance from Beth, which was coldly explained by Scarlet one evening before being shoved into her office bedroom.

"He won't touch you, not yet." She hissed. "Not until you give birth."

Beth glared at her. "My husband will rip his throat out before that happens."

Scarlet chuckled. "Aw, that's precious, you still think he's coming to save you." He face went deadly serious. "He's never coming for you. It's been almost 3 months. Face it. You're going to be here for the rest of your lives." She smirked and glaced at Beth's rounded belly. "Well at least one of you."

Beth stepped up to her to slap her across the face, But Vivian slid between the two and pushed Scarlet back slightly. "Touch her Scarlet and I'll tell Negan."

Scarlet shot a glare to Vivian and scoffed. "Just because you're knocked up and his new favorite now, doesn't mean you'll always be. It's just a matter of time before you lose this one too."

"Fuck off Scarlet." Vivian snapped. "Get out of here."

Scarlet cast one last glare to the two and stormed off down the hall. Vivian sighed and patted her tiny baby bulge. "God I hate that woman."

Beth sighed and sat back on her cot, leaning back off her swollen feet. "I know you do." Beth smiled. "So everything's still going good with you and the baby?"

Vivian turned and smiled. "Yep, I'm already three weeks past when I lost the second one." She sighed sadly. "I hope you stick around little one." She whispered looking down and smiling.

"So how does it feel to be Negan's favorite." Beth teased.

Vivian gagged. "Oh god, please don't say that. I barely speak with him aside from giving him updates and him awkwardly petting my belly. It's fucking weird." Vivian laughed and sat down beside Beth. "So have you felt it move yet?"

Beth frowned and looked at her belly. "Nope not yet." She gently poked her tummy. "Is that a bad thing."

Vivian waved her hand as if to shoo off Beth's concerns. "You're fine dear, sometimes it's later or earlier. You'll fell it soon." Vivian yawned. "I best get us to bed, I'll see you in the morning Beth."

Beth smiled and waved. "Night." She watched as Vivian closed the door behind her, leaving her to her thoughts. "Daryl, where are you?" She whispered softly resting her hand on her belly. Little did she know Daryl and Kaylee were the closest they had ever been to finding her.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Good Evening My Loves, I'm gonna cut the crap and get right into one of the best chapters yet. Enjoy! ~K

"No, I'm pretty sure we already checked that path Daryl." Rowan shot Daryl an annoyed glare. He shot one right back at her and pointed up the trail to Kaylee without taking his eye off her.

Kaylee called from up the trail "Hey, you guys...I think I found something. You better...come and look at this...wow."

Daryl smirked at Rowan and hurried off to meet up with Kaylee. Rowan rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "They all look the same...so you taught Kaylee to track...big deal...not like we're gonna find anything different." Rowan also caught up to the two and gasped. "What... in the holy hell is that place?"

Just down the hill the trio caught their first look at The Sanctuary, with it's chain link fence and walker invested perimeter. They could see people, living people moving around just beyond the fence. Daryl scanned the scene carefully until...finally...after three long months... he spotted her. He gasped. Which kind of scared Kaylee and Rowan, because Daryl Dixon NEVER gasped. They looked in the direction of where he was looking but didn't see anything right away. Than Kaylee gasped at the sight of a young blonde woman, even from this distance she could make out her pregnant belly. "Oh my god...Daryl...is that...DARYL?!" Kaylee turned to ask him but he was gone, nearly halfway down the hill. "Daryl!" She whispered harshly running after him.

"Are you two crazy!" Rowan softly snapped running after them.

"Daryl... DARYL STOP!" Kaylee ran in front of him and pushed him back.

"Get out of my way!" Daryl said fixated on Beth.

Kaylee slapped him across the face. "Daryl Dixon you listen to me." She growled as he blinked a few time and looked down and glared at her. "We three... CAN NOT TAKE ON THAT MANY WALKERS. Let alone we have NO idea what or who these people are who have her."

"We've found her. We need to come up with a plan, before you get all of us killed." Rowan whispered.

Daryl watched her walk off towards a corner building with another young girl and disappear from his sight. "I'm not leaving...go back and get the others..."

"Daryl..." Kaylee started.

"I won't try anything until you get back..." Daryl said firmly.

Rowan nodded. "I'll go. You and Kaylee stay here and figure out who or what we're dealing with." Rowan started back up the hill. "And Daryl." She said stopping and turning to him. "We're gonna get her out of there."

Daryl noddeded and together with Kaylee, they crept off towards a small grove of trees less than fifty yards from the chain link fence. They ducked out of sight and observed the movement of the people beyond the fence. Kaylee taking detailed notes in her drawing pad that she had retrieved from her backpack. She sighed and tapped her pencil to paper. "I've counted at least five of those guys with guns. Just in range of the build where Beth went into..."

"I have to get in there."

Kaylee sighed. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?! There are men with guns behind a wall of walkers and I DON'T think they will appreciate you just barging in." Kaylee looked at Daryl and touched his shoulder. "I think we have a better chance of sneaking you in at night."

Daryl looked at her. "But Rowan won't be back for hours with the others...it'll be dark..."

Kaylee smiled. "And I will be just right here...of course I'll be scared out of my mind until you get back. But maybe you'll have a better shot of getting her attention and finding out what you can while we wait for the others to come for back up."

Daryl smiled and hugged Kaylee tightly. "Thank you."

Kaylee's eyes drifted closed and she couldn't help but smile. "Do me a favor though."

"What's that?"

"Don't you dare die and don't forget to come back as soon as you can." Kaylee said softly. "And tell her help is on the way."

...

Beth was almost asleep when she felt it. Like the flutter of a butterfly on her skin, but as she sat up slowly, she realized it was on her skin but just under her belly button. She slowly gasped and held perfectly still, waiting to see if she would feel it again. A few long moments passed and she felt the fluttering again. She covered her mouth to silence an excited sob. She knew in that instant, that was was the baby. Though still tiny, the baby felt strong and healthy.

"Hi." She whispered. "C-Can you hear me little one?" The baby flit and fluttered in response and Beth giggled. She knew it probably wasn't a direct answer but she'd take it.

For over an hour she talked and sang to the her tummy. Told stories of days long since passed, places long since gone, and people all but forgotten. "Then there's your daddy..." She whispered happily. "He's not here now, but oh how I wish he was... He'd be losing his mind to feel you right now."

"Beth." A voice whispered.

Beth froze and listened to the silence around her. It must have been her imagination, playing tricks on her. She continued. "Your daddy will be here any day now." He heart raced at the idea and that sent the baby into an little excited frenzy. Fluttering away like crazy.

"Beth!" The voice whispered louder this time.

Beth looked around and called softly. "Hello?"

...

"Hello?" Came her gentle response.

Daryl nearly lost his mind. He clung to the fence beside the bodies of the walkers he just killed. The others moaned and snarled at him.

"Hello?!" Beth said a little louder.

"Beth!" Daryl said just loud enough to be heard over the walkers. He heard the side door open and Beth's face poked out of the darkness. She looked around cautiously and the her eyes locked on Daryl's.

Her chest heaved up and down as she fought back tear. "Daryl?" She sobbed.

Daryl reached his fingers through the fence to her as she ran up to him. "Hey girl."

She sobbed and pressed her cheek against his fingers. "Daryl, is it really you?!"

He kissed her for the first time is so long. Even though there was a fence and several walkers dangerously close, it could not have been a more perfect kiss. He could taste the tears rolling down her cheeks and across their lips. She broke the kiss and cried even harder."I have missed you so much!" She whispered before pressing her head against the fence, he then kissed her forehead through the fence.

"It's me, I'm right here." Beth cried for several minutes, trembling against his touch. "Are you ok? Is the baby...?"

Beth smiled. "Why don't you say hello?" She pressed her tummy against the fence and Daryl placed his finger tips against her. Daryl closed his eyes and could feel a tiny series of bumps and taps. He opened his eyes and chuckled. "It just started tonight, it knew Daddy was around."

Daryl smiled and looked deeply into Beth's eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Beth nodded, knowing that a solo rescue would be impossible right now. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything." Daryl asked.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Good evening my loves, this chapter took some deep thought and consideration and I hope you have a box of Kleenex for it. ~K

The plan was set, the pair kissed good bye and went their separate ways for the time being. Daryl returned to Kaylee and explained the situation, much too her horror and disgust. They weren't a hundred percent sure how the attack would happen but they both knew it needed to happen.

Sleep did not come easy for either of them but they did manage to catch a few hours of sleep before they were awoken gently by Rick and the rest of the group, minus Carl, Judith, and Deanna. The group totaled just over two dozen, nothing compared to the number inside the Sanctuary...but it was the best they got.

"So you saw her? Is she okay? The baby..." Maggie pleaded.

Daryl nodded. "They're fine, but not for much longer if we don't get her out of their now!"

Everyone nodded and begun the final preparations for the biggest rescue mission any of them had undertaken before. One that not all of them would live to see the end of.

...

"Are you serious?" Vivian gasped happily. "We're really getting out of here?"

Beth hushed her but nodded. "I need you help making a distraction big enough that we can sneak over to the corner fence and escape."

Vivian nodded. "I'll come up with something." She frowned. "What if they don't like me?"

Beth giggled and turned from her bag that she had spent most of the morning packing. "Everyone will love you." She assured her.

Vivian took a nervous breath and nodded. "I'm gonna go pack my bag and then drop it off by the fence before I go and make the distraction."

Beth smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

...

Hours had ticked by and no sign of a grand distraction yet and everyone was on edge. Daryl paced impatiently back and forth, stopping only a few times to survey the fence line for any sign of Beth. "I say if nothing happens in the next hour, we go."

"Daryl," Rick started. "I understand the urge to just barge in, but we have to think of everyone's safety."

"With the size of our group, the way it is now…"Glenn added. "I'm just saying we need to consider everyone."

Daryl found himself getting ticked off. "You don't think I know that… it just…I need her in my arms. The sooner the better."

Glenn nodded and Maggie took over, "I know, we both miss her… but she's my sister too. I want her and my niece or nephew out of there just as much as you do…"

"Look!" Kaylee shouted. She pointed to a billow of black smoke coming from the main factory building. "I'm no expert, but that looks like a diversion if I've ever seen one."

Daryl looked to Rick and Maggie. "Told you, she could handle it."

Rick nodded and turned to the group. "Ok everyone, let's get ready to go. Kaylee and Rowan, you're on Daryl…"

Rowan and Kaylee smiled proudly and rushed off behind Daryl towards the fence where Beth had planned to meet them shortly.

….

Beth had to give it to Vivian, she sure knew how to make a distraction. Beth gathered her things at the sound of everyone rushing over to the main factory building and poked her head out the door and could see Daryl with two other females clearing out a fair few of the walkers by the fence. She silently wondered who the other two were but decided that she would have time to ask questions or it would be explained later. She took a deep breath and made a break for the fence.

Daryl happily greeted her with a gentle kiss through the fence. "Got your stuff babe?" He whispered.

Beth nodded and looked down and suddenly realized something was wrong. Where was Vivian's' things? "Did you see another backpack? It was supposed to be here…"

"Beth get down!" Daryl shouted drawing his crossbow.

Beth crouch down quickly and looked over her shoulder. Relief washed over her as she spotted Vivian's horrified face and her hands up. "Daryl, wait… that's Vivian."

Daryl lowered his crossbow and motion for Vivian to hurry over, but Vivian didn't move. "Come on!" He snapped.

Beth stood up and stared at her strangely. "Viv, come on! We have to get out of here."

Vivian still had her hands up and Beth could see she was shaking. She took a step forward and quickly realized why. Scarlet walked out from the building with a gun pointed to Vivian's back.

Beth gasped. "Scarlet…"

"Beth, Beth, Beth… you thought you could just walk off…with Negan's prized little bitch?" She hissed.

Daryl raised his crossbow, almost instantaneously Scarlet cocked the gun. Beth screamed and held up her hand. "Wait! Everyone just…wait." She looked at Daryl and whispered. "Don't…"

Beth returned her attention to Vivian and Scarlet. "Scarlet, you don't want to do this…Negan will be pissed…"

"He'd rather he be dead than escape…" Vivian said stepping forward and pressing the barrel of the gun to Vivian's skull. This cause Vivian to shake even more and tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Take me…" Beth said softly. "Take me instead, let Vivian go and I'll come with you…"

"Beth!" Daryl snapped.

Beth held up her hand to silence him. "I've got this," She said and turned to look at him. "Maggie's got this."

Daryl looked to his left without moving his head, he could see Maggie on the hill lining up a shot with her rifle. He knew Beth had seen her too and was now putting all of her faith in her sister. Who you know, accidently shot him. Needless to say Daryl wasn't thrilled by this plan, but their options were quickly dwindling.

"I will take Vivian's place." Beth said and took a few more cautious steps toward Scarlet. "You don't need to hurt Vivian, this was all my plan. She had nothing to do with this…" Beth was only a few feet from Scarlet now. She held her hand out for Vivian and whispered. "Just put the gun down, Scarlet."

Scarlet chuckled. "I don't think so."

It happened all at once. Beth grabbed Vivian's arm and pulled her away and Maggie's shot rang out and hit Scarlet in the neck, blood exploding into the air. Beth could've sworn she heard another shot but felt no pain. She checked Vivian who was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Neither of them were hit, Beth let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?!"

"Scarlet's gun went off and… oh my god…Beth…" Vivian started and the she froze looking over Beth's shoulder.

Beth spun around and saw Daryl holding one of the two girls he had been with. "Oh my god." Beth gasped and rushed to the fence. Daryl was cradling the dark haired one, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Kaylee, open your eyes. Kaylee!" Daryl pleaded.

Kaylee's eyes flutter open and closed. "D-Daryl." She gasped. "Did we get Beth?" She asked softly. Kaylee turned her head and a trail of blood poured from her mouth. She coughed and forced a broken smile. "She is pretty." She turned her head and looked at Daryl. "I'm sorry… I l-love…you…"

Daryl held back the tears through clenched teeth. "You were the first…"

"And now you have… her…get her out of here." Kaylee said over gasping for air. "Rowan…"

Rowan dropped to her knees and kissed her sisters forehead. "I'm right here, don't you dare go. We can make it back and we can patch you up."

Kaylee slowly shook her head. "You need to get them out of here…I love you…"

Rowan shook her head furiously. "Not without you!" She kissed her sisters' head. "We need you… I NEED YOU!"

Kaylee, unable to talk pressed her hand to her sisters' face and smiled. Then her hand went limp and Rowan looked at her desperately. She tried shaking her awake but to no avail. She let out a blood curdling scream and pulled her sister from Daryl's arms in to hers. She sobbed and rocked her sister back and forth. Daryl grabbed the bolt cutters and made quick work of the fence between him and Beth and Vivian.

Beth crawled through and gently touched Kaylee's hand. Tears blurred her vision as she looked at Rowan. "I-I am so sorry."

Rowan looked up to her and took a shaky breath. Then another shot rang out and Rowan fell backwards. There was a ringing in Beth's ears and she fell sideways, blacking out.


	22. Chapter 22

Beth opened her eyes a few hours later, safe and sound in a warm bed. Which startled her into a seated position. Daryl was beside her and touched her hand gently. "There there, easy girl. You've had a really rough day."

"Daryl..." Beth breathed. She flung her arms around him and sighed happily. "Thank god...Vivian?"

Daryl smiled. "She's down stairs somewhere, helping Carol with some cookies." He pulled away from her and stroked her head. "I have never been so happy to see you in my entire life."

Beth giggled. "Same here." She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Everything was so right, the strength and taste of his lips...everything. She leaned back on to the bed and took his hand. "The two girls that were with you..."

Daryl stared at her unblinking. "They're gone. Just before you blacked out that Scarlet woman took a last shot at us and hit Rowan in the chest."

Beth stifled a sob. "Oh Daryl, I am so sorry...they're gone because of me."

"Don't you believe that for a second." A voice said from the doorway. A older woman stepped in carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and a bowl of soup on it.

"Beth, this is Deanna. Rowan and Kaylee's aunt."

Beth looked at her with utter heart break, "Ma'am, I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything that has happened..."

Deanna held up her hand politely. "None of that dear, those two knew exactly what they were doing. I am sad yes, that will pass in time. I am just relieved that Daryl has you back."

Beth smiled. "Thank you, so much."

Deanna nodded and set the tray down and smiled. "Eat up and I'd like to have you go and visit with our doctor to check on the baby when you're done."

Beth looked at Daryl excitedly. "Are you serious?"

Daryl nodded. "Vivian has already gotten her check up done..."

Before Daryl could finish Vivian gasped happily and let out an excited giggled. "Beth, oh thank god you're awake!" She sprinted in from the doorway and practically tackled Beth.

Beth smiled and hugged Vivian back. "I'm so glad you're alright and the baby...?"

Vivian beamed and held up a ultrasound photo of her baby. "Safe and healthy. Thanks to you and your group." She turned to Daryl and Deanna. "I cannot thank you enough and I intend to do what ever you all need for letting me stay here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Beth asked curiously.

Deanna smiled and walked over to the window beside the bed and raised the curtains. Beth got up and walked over holding Daryl's hand. "This is Alexandria and it's your home now." Deanna said placing a reassuring hand on Beth's shoulder.

...

8 months later

"You're full of shit, you were no where near as close as I was." Carl said playfully shoving Daryl.

"I dunno Carl, I think Judith could aim a crossbow better than you and she's damn near two." Daryl teased.

"You two and your bickering." Michonne sighed shaking her head. She stopped and looked up the path and smiled. "Oh hey there's Maggie..." Her eyes widened and looked at Daryl.

Daryl looked at the other two and sprinted up to meet Maggie. They spoke briefly and Daryl flagged down Carl and Michonne. It was time.

Daryl came sprinting into the house and found everyone waiting anxiously downstairs in the living room. Rick smiled and patted his shoulder. "Get up there." He said with a smile and together him and Maggie hurried upstairs.

Less than an hour later, there she was. A sweet, healthy baby girl... Lidia Ann Dixon. Beth held her happily in her arms as she slept. "Hey, baby girl..." She whispered. "I have just been dying to meet you." She looked at Daryl and held Lidia up a little bit she she was facing Daryl. "This... is your daddy." She smiled. "We love you so much." Beth yawn a little bit. "Daryl, would you like to hold your daughter?"

Daryl nodded. He gently scooped up Lidia and sat back down in the rocking chair beside the bed. Beth was asleep almost instantly and Daryl enjoyed some alone time with his daughter. "I love you baby girl." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will never let anything bad happen to you...not ever. That I can promise you."

END.

A/N: TADA! We're all done with "Building a Home", thank you all so much for your support and reviews! Look for updates on the sequel that is in the works. Lot of love ~ K


End file.
